


Claws to Sunder, Light to Guide

by LArtoriusCastius (Willibonvonnothing)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Ned is King, Noone trusts Littlefinger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibonvonnothing/pseuds/LArtoriusCastius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare feast to celebrate her son's tenth name leads to an almost commonplace conversation between Cersei and Ashara Stark. Drabble, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If, it was a word that Cersei loathed as a child, and grew to detest even more so as a queen. The power and prestige of a monarch shouldn't be contained by such a simple word, yet she always found herself bound by a single syllable where she would have once charged in, teeth bared and claws free. She would blame it on her husband.

"I wonder what the other ladies must say," A familiar voice teased as a full glass of wine was placed on the table, the goblet brushing the back of Cersei's pale hand. "The queen showing such... interest in the new master of coin."

If Cersei had lacked a life time of training in etiquette, she might have gone so far as to snort in disbelief at Ashara's claim as the Dornish women took a seat. Age and five pregnancies had left few marks on the golden queen, but even she found Ashara to grow more sublime by the season. The strands of silver that wove their way through her midnight black hair only highlighted her amethyst eyes, the way they caught the light at every turn. A lesser women would have grow jealous, but her husband's mistress was a needed ally in a court of enemies, all of whom willing to take advantage of her too good by-half husband.

"Let the hens cluck. I have no desire for a man named for the size of his cock." Cersei said, taking a small sip of wine as she scanned the hall. A lifetime of etiquette was like a warrior's armor, it is worn as desired and rarely among friends. Her eyes roamed until she found her husband in the arms of a young blonde woman. A small smile touched her lips as she watched her daughter dance with her father. She could only see the new Master of Coin out of the corner of her eye, chatting and jesting with various lords and ladies.

"Such crass words, My Lady. Lord Littlefinger has such a smile though." Like a snake, or one of the lizard-lions of her husband's homeland. A glance to her side was all she needed to know Ashara shared her opinions of the new council member.

"Yes, I can't imagine how dull my life must be to have never been subjected to the attentions of Lord Baelish. I almost feel like a maiden again, he gives me such shivers." Cersei quipped as she finished off her glass. "I believe I shall console myself with a dance." She would need time to think. To judge whether Baelish was a threat to be contained or removed. But for now, as steel grey eyes softened at the sight of her, and rough, callused hands took hold of her own with a quiet reverence, she would deal with the problem in the morning.

After all, what was a mockingbird but a lesser beast when met with a pack of she-wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start off by saying this is hella AU. My imagined golden ending to Robert's Rebellion where everyone (with the noted exception of Walder Frey, Craster, Ramsey Bolton, and Littlefinger) get a happy ending. I got a good amount of background details if anyone is interested, but the basic info is that Ned is king, Cersei is queen, and Ashara is Ned's mistress/Cersei's co-conspirator, where the two women spend there time doing the dirty work that allows Ned to be a good, just, and loved king, without assholes like Baelish, or various other schemers. Also posted on FF.net under the same name.


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a nuisance.

"Tis a pity..."

"No need to be so dramatic about it Ashara. It is a chipped nail, calling it a nuisance will do quite finely."

"I was speaking of the fate of poor Lord Baelish, but seeing as you have more important matters at hand." Ashara said with a smile as she took a seat across from Cersei. Dinner was served every night in the great hall, but Ned preferred his breakfast in the peace and quiet of his chambers. A habit picked up by the ladies of his life as Ashara picked at the small platter of fruit, which made his absence all the more noticeable.

"Oh yes. That." Cersei tutted as she continued to examine her nails. "A true shame, though hardly the first brothel owner to be dealt with by an unruly patron. An even greater shame the flea bottom filth resisted capture. Ned would have wanted to deliver justice personally." She continued, tone dripping with disinterest.

"Has our Lord Husband gone to investigate? To see if there was foul play?" Ashara asked carefully, knowing that even in the safety of their chambers that the walls had ears.

"Hardly, the Lord Hand had other matters that needed his attention. If he were here he'd no doubt apologize for disappointing you with his absence." Cersei said, finally done with her examination.

"Oh Ned, you noble fool... We really must reign him in. I do not wish him to have grays before his forties." Ashara ignored Cersei's sly look to her own strands of silver.

"Prevent Ned from doing his duties? Would you be so kind as to bring the Wall south as well, I am in dire need of chilled wine, and the cellars are nowhere near as cool as needed."

"I imagine between the two of us we could manage a miracle. Now come, unless you are also in dire need of a handmaiden to deal with your nuisance, we have a Master of Coin to replace. Maester Luwin was so kind as to draw up a list of candidates and I wish to be done by midday."

"And what happens after midday?" Cersei asked as Ashara fell into step beside her as they left Ned's chambers.

"We console our dear Ned for the sudden and tragic loss of his council member, of course." Cersei could only roll her eyes at Ashara's coy smile. The Dornish woman pulled off innocence the same way Cersei pulled off feeble, not in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I accidentally put up the wrong drabble. This was part two, while the Robert thing was a separate but connected story. There will probably be a few more of these to show/drop hints at what happened to other characters and such. All of them told through Ashara and Cersei of course. Anyways! Comments, concerns and questions are always welcome, and hope you have a good day.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start to something.

Even in his sleep, her husband looked troubled. Too young for the wrinkles that were starting to form, too young to go from humble second son to king of seven kingdoms, but it was a weight he bore without complaint. Cersei prayed he would live long enough to voice such grievances.

"How is he?"

"I had asked for us to be left in peace." Cersei said with a noticeable lack of venom. Recent events had left her tired, tending to her husband with instructions from Maester Luwin. The Dornish woman who seemed to haunt Cersei's otherwise perfect marriage was a threat to be dealt with later, her husband's well-being was to be dealt with now.

"And I have asked to see him. We rarely get what we wish, my lady." The thread of iron was certainly there, and it was enough for the blonde queen to turn her gaze.

"I could have you beheaded." It wasn't a threat. Threats were for commoners and brutes. Queens such as herself simply stated facts. Ned may miss his violet eyed paramour, but only for a time. With his attention solely on her, Cersei felt it was more than possible that she could console him. She would make him forget everything, till the only woman in his mind was golden-haired with eyes of jade. His wife, without a trace of his mistress left. It was a tempting thought.

"With him to follow soon after?" Ashara quipped, the threat glancing off of her as Cersei's brow narrowed in confusion. Then the pieces clicked.

"You dare suggest that-!..." Cersei whispered harshly, knowing the walls had ears as she left her place at Ned's side to stand before Ashara. Amethyst met emerald as they locked eyes. "What would I have to gain from killing him? Robb isn't past his second name day, and Joffrey, barely three months. What benefit do I get from my husband dying to some assassin?"

"I was more thinking your father, but the title of regent on your shoulder, and the ability to shape the future king as you please would be enough temptation for one such as yourself." Ashara didn't back down an inch.

"And how do I know it wasn't you? You think I don't notice you waddling around? You think I am fool enough to know my husband isn't the father of whatever bastard child you are set to bring into this world! I allow him his failings because he has paid for them in kind. But if you think for one breath, that you or any of your children will sit on the throne-!"

"Why would I want that cursed thing?! I have already lost my husband over it once, do you think I wish to do so a second time?" Ashara challenged as she took a step forward. "I do not care for your treasured crown, or your titles. I never have."

"Then what is it you want? Ned? I don't know if you've noticed, but you were a bit late to take him! We both said the words, and we've both shared a bed. That," A hand jabbed in the direction of a slumbering Ned. "Is my husband. And until some beggar with knife decided to take issue with him, I was quite happy to leave things in their proper place, and avoid this." Cersei finished, seething.

"Don't even know why he was stabbed, and you are lecturing me? For daring to love a man, who would have slipped by your notice if it wasn't for Rhaegar, his stupidity and the blasted war? In another life, I'd be Lady Stark, and you, some other lord's broodmare! For a woman who can't help but imagine she is the smartest person in the room, you seem to know less than the maids!"

"Who are doing a poor job and should be punished if they are spending their time gossiping, instead of working! Why are we even arguing this?! I am the queen. Mistress or not, this ends now. Raise your little bastard in that seven damned desert of yours, and if I so much as hear a whisper about you in the capital again, I will show you the definition of a 'queen's justice'!"

"And lose the only person with the slightest clue of who did this to Ned?" Honeyed words, why are the Dornish so good with honeyed words, Cersei thought to herself. If the eunuch was keeping quiet, what would a glorified whore know?

"Apparently, a little bit of gossip while washing rags can be quite helpful. There have been grumblings from some of the local Septon's about Ned's lack of faith. Since the servants much prefer a King who isn't inclined to burn them for every insult, they saw fit to tell me what they knew. Our husband seems to have endeared himself to the populace quite nicely." Ashara continued, eyes flickering over to her prone paramour as he shifted in his sleep. If it wasn't for the stab wound in his torso, she might have chided him for paying such little attention to his surroundings.

"Those fat bastards..." Cersei swore. She needed a drink, the matter of Ashara, or the dangerous words out of her mouth forgotten for the moment. It made sense, Ned had been asking for her opinions on the Faith, with rather pointed questions on how they were using their power. "They would to, the up-start beggars."

"Teach a man a hymn, suddenly he thinks himself below naught but the Seven them-self."

"Yes, yes. Time for that later. Names, I need names." Names to be put on a list, to be shortly crossed out. A Lannister paid their debts. Cersei only hoped, as she eyed Ashara that this wasn't a debt the young queen would regret.

Ashara couldn't help but smile as she took a seat at Ned's side, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He was in need of a trim, she thought as Cersei found parchment and ink pots. This, the Dornish woman thought, was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part 3. This one is set earlier, basically year 3 or so after the rebellion. Where Ned really starts to work at cleaning up some of the seedy underbelly and fixing the kingdom. Of course as there are people who are not so enthused about such a King. The Faith was just my go to for this because I imagine they'd be the group most set against Ned being King. Ned is rather devoted to the Old God's after all. He married Cersei in a sept, in front of a septon, but aside from things he does for his wife, it's mostly lip service. Btw, yes. I kept Joffrey in. I'll probably be doing a separate drabble taking a look at -that- father/son relationship.
> 
> But yes, this is the point where Cersei and Ashara go from being two people who try to stay out of each others way as much as possible for their own reasons, to tentative allies, till later close friends down the line. It only took Ned surviving a knife wound to do it! As for why Cersei didn't get rid of Ashara from the start, Ned would have been a lot more willing to share power. That was enough for some leniency from Cersei, and cause I said so! This is my "If miracles could happen" universe, so let's try not to ask questions that break the illusion. Westeros is a sad enough place, let's just let some love blossom happily.
> 
> Anyways, comments, concerns and questions are always welcome! So feel free to leave a review, or shoot me a pm if you want to know more about this AU, or other things. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a good day!


	4. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are a tiresome affair.

"You could try smiling."

"What do you think I am doing?" Cersei snapped out as her goblet of wine was gently moved from her hand to Ashara's. She needed wine, a lot of it, and at every turn she was being denied. First her husband, now her Dornish ally. Traitors, the both of them.

"I've seen your smiles. Fierce, playful, and all else in between." Ashara motioned to Cersei's jaw with her free hand. "This is you bearing your fangs. Too many teeth, showing their points."

"Afraid I'll eat the bride alive?"

"Assuming you don't go straight for the throat?" Violent eyes teased as the goblet was handed off to a passing servant."Come, it is a wedding. We are here to celebrate your brother's good fortune at finding a women he cherishes."

"A fitting word, cherish. Men cherish horses and whores, they are supposed to love their wives. Jaime seems to have done the best of both words and married his horse of a wife." It had been years since any feelings for Jaime beyond fond nostalgia had grasped her heart. She, like the rest of the kingdom had moved on after the war. Her own marriage and the prospect of power had held her attention long enough for her beloved twin to slip from her sight. Yet the sight of her other half enjoying himself at the side of a women carved from a jester's nightmare had revived old jealousies.

Jaime was hers. He would always be hers. He joined the Kingsguard, for her. He was forced out, for her. Even years later, with only scattered letters between them, he was her other half, and she wanted nothing more than to grab her brother by the ear. To chastise him like her one of sons for making such a foolish decision.

Brienne of Tarth. An old house of the Stormlands and little more. There would be no armies, great swaths of land, or plentiful dowry. Jaime would be the minor lord of some backwater island, while Tyrion sat upon Casterly Rock. The gods were cruel it seemed, especially when she was the only one besides her own father who seemed to care.

"Don't be rude. Lady Tarth has enough to deal with, without her good sister being a she-wolf." Ashara scolded as her hand slipped into Cersei's. The blonde queen hated to admit it, but she found the contact comforting. Her husband was steadily making his way through the swarm of Lords and Ladies with his ever-present grim look towards them. She envied Ned for his steely grey eyes, what she would give to be able to cut a man down with nothing but an errant look, however unintentional. "Now, we are going to greet the bride, and offer our blessing. I can play my part. Can you?"

"Of course I can." Cersei said, bristling at Ashara's challenge.

"Good." A soft, reassuring squeeze of Ashara's hand was needed. "Now, you are the Light of the West. Cersei of House Stark, First of Her Name. Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Stewardess of the Realm. Women wish to be you, and men want for nothing more than to be beside you. You are a paragon of grace, poise and beauty. A few false smiles and warm greetings are well within your abilities."

"You do say the sweetest things..." Cersei mumbled as Ned grew ever closer. "Let us get this over with. I wish to retire to my chambers." Preferably with as much wine as the servants could carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to answer the question of what happened to Jaime. I think one thing people need to remember about Cersei is that she is a selfish person. She would have been too focused on the fact that she was allowed an almost obscene amount of power, among other distractions at the time, that Jaime would fall by the wayside as she went to work doing things for herself.
> 
> Anyways, Jaime got stripped of his titles, and his cloak cause there is no way in hell that Ned is letting him get off unpunished, but since he can't execute Jaime because he's his wife's brother, Ned had to compromise. Jaime is left to inherit nothing, and after misadventures, some soul-searching, and a lot of arguing with Tywin, Jaime found Brienne. They hit it off, and now he's Lord of Tarth with his amazing wife. Next drabble will probably be more Ashara focused. Comments, questions and concerns are always welcome as either reviews or PM's. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a good day.


	5. To Rest

Weddings were tiresome to begin with, and so was wrangling in Cersei's temper on a good day. To do both left Ashara exhausted, even with the assistance of her husband. There was little more she desired than to join her drunken friend in bed, yet found her arms draped over her lover's shoulders as she whispered in his ear. "Normally when a man is troubled, he asks his wife, or in your case wives, for advice."

"In the morning." Was Ned's gentle rebuttal as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. He had retired to a chair after aiding her to put Cersei to bed. Social events were as draining on him as they were with her. "You are tired and in need of rest."

"Will you be joining us in bed?" She knew the answer as she asked the question.

"In a while. If it doesn't offend, I wish a bit of time to think." He said, massaging small circles into the back of Ashara's hand with his thumb.

"To think. To brood. With you there is little difference. Must we do this dance Ned? I have not the energy for it, nor do you." She chided quietly as Ned sighed. She buried herself deeper into the crook of his neck.

"I am thinking of Robb. He is nearly six and ten, to be king one day."

"With a queen at his side." She muttered.

"Do I ask him to marry for duty? To wed the women that isn't best for him, but best for the realm. Or do I let him marry for love?" And all the problems that entails. Ashara thought back to the early years, of a shy dance, to whispered promises, promises made and broken. Ashara was under no illusion how precarious her relationship with Ned was. It was years of diplomacy that led to the trio's companionship, nights filled with more arguments and tears than either lady would care to admit, or Ned wished to remember. Ashara was a lucky women, Ned a lucky man, and Cersei did all she could to make her own luck. But the tricky thing about luck, was it eventually runs out.

How could he look his own son in the eye and ask him to marry for duty, to a complete stranger, without looking the hypocrite. Love could grow from such arrangements, but it would take time, and young men are not known for their patience. Or worst, let him marry for love and all the danger that lurks behind coy smiles and playful kisses. Ned had been a second son, and Ashara the daughter of a respected, yet minor house. From opposite ends of the world, there would be little for their families to gain from such a match. No schemes for them, just affection. But Robb is different. A crown price for a husband was the dream of most maidens, and men could be led by their cocks rather than their brains. It would be a harsh lesson to learn that one was loved for nothing more than their inheritance. Robb was not her son by blood, but it was a lesson she hoped he'd never partake in.

"We wait. He is young. You still rule a peaceful realm. There is time to be had before such things are needed. Now come. Your lady wife is in need of a companion for the most restful sleep, and so does your mistress. Let thoughts of the future be left to the future." She said as her lips pressed themselves against Ned's neck.

"Thank you Ashara... for everything." It was a heavy statement, one he'd said with different words over the year but the sentiment remained the same. Perhaps one day he'd forgive himself as she'd already forgiven him.

"You are welcome. Now, bed. Before I start to sound like a bard who knows naught but one song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much? I'm not sure. Anyways, this is a continuation, sorta, of chapter 4. Cersei got plastered to avoid having to closely examine her feelings while surrounded by nobles. Ashara and Ned have a small discussion about marriage. I think the important thing about this chapter, to me at least, is the fact that this is a relationship between people. And unfortunately relationships require communication and work. Sometimes though, things just aren't enough cause people are still people. IE, though Ned is very much in love with both Ashara and Cersei, he still sorta regrets that he will never be able to call Ashara his wife, or allow his children with her to bare his name. He will being granting them land, their own keeps and such, but it's one of those small things that stays with him. Ashara is mostly cool with it, again cause she's Dornish and has a different view of things. She is happy, her children are happy and love their father/extended family. She isn't Cersei, she doesn't really care about political advancement for the sake of more power. Different priorities, different people. Again, don't know if this was too much on the angsty/semi-serious side of things, or if it's cool. We shall see, I suppose. Until then! Reviews, comments and concerns are always welcome and I hope you have a good day.
> 
> P.S. For those of you who might wonder, yes, typically the three of them share a bed. Sometimes Ned falls asleep at a desk or chair, and Ashara and Cersei just sleep together, but for the most part. 16 years into this relationship, they mostly just share their chambers freely. It's whatever is going on that night.


	6. Lineage

Lineage. Lineage was of the utmost importance to many nobles. None, more so than the crown. Joffrey had long learned of the Targaryen's, just as he had been taught the lineage of his two houses.

In his opinion, the Rebellion was simply justice, even as others disagreed with him. No matter how great his father was, there would always be those who whispered the title of 'Usurper King'. A title that should go to the dragon before it goes to the wolf, thought the blonde prince as he thumbed through well-worn tomes. After all if the maester's histories were correct, and they usually were, according to Maester Pycelle at least, then the Targaryen's were little more than backwater nobles who managed to seize control over seven greater dynasties.

Through what? Cleverness? Strength? The loyalty of their troops, or their small folk? Everyone knew the answer, even a bored prince such as himself.

"Dragons." He muttered in an exasperated tone, replacing one dusty tome for another. He had no use for accounts on Viserys the First. One couldn't learn through mediocrity. He needed Jaehaerys, and Maegor the First. The former to emulate, and the latter to... Why did he need the accounts of such a monster?

"Teri!" He called out, watching as the servant boy came running. Thin arms held a large stack of volumes in their grasp, just looking at them seemed enough to shift their precarious balance.

"Sorry m'lord. I wondered off."

Joffrey waved away the excuse, his father's lessons on compassion in mind. "None the less. I was in need of Maester Gilnos's accounts on the reign of King Maegor the First. Yet, I find myself unable to remember why." What use would the book be to him, the reign of a monstrous king?

"Well m'lord. If I can beg my pardon, you remarked upon his reign as Hand to the King. Not as the King itself."

"Good man!" Joffrey said, dumping another two tomes onto Teri's growing pile. The Rebellions and the Faith. Cruel as Maegor had been, the man knew how to put his lessors in their place. Robb would one day be king, but he'd need someone at his side to deal with the ingrates that would threaten his brother's rule. Greyjoy, Tyrell, Martell, and if they were as mad as their father, the Targaryen. "Now run along, and bring these to my quarters." He continued. "And thank you for your assistance." He added, almost as an after-thought.

"How this line of fools managed to maintain and rule not one, but seven kingdoms for more than a generation is beyond me." He mused once alone. It always came back to dragons when dealing with the Targaryens. It was their greatest strength, and once removed it became their greatest weakness. His family would not be like that. He was the blood of the wolf and the lion. Two beasts greater than any dead lizard. No one would threaten his family or his lineage. Not so long as this wolf had teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn't think of anything out of Ashara or Cersei's perspective at time of writing, so I decided to go with the children. Joffrey was the first because he is probably the most changed. The second son of Ned and Cersei, Joffrey is a lot more... tempered? Would that be the word? A lot less ill-tempered and controlled than canon. He still gets a lot of his ruthlessness from his mother, but Ned managed to instill a few things into him. He's still kinda a dick, and looks down on people of lower station, but he's gotten a lot better parenting. He's also got a purpose. Joffrey is the second son of a second son. A second son who went from no-name northern barbarian to King of Westeros. Joffrey refuses to end up as a footnote, and since he can't be king, by the seven, he will be the best Hand to the King the kingdoms have ever seen.
> 
> I think the most interesting thing about AU Joffrey is that through Ned's direct influence, and Cersei's shifted influence, Joffrey is less Aerys 2.0, and more of another Tywin in the making. Though not as smart. Where his definition of family comes first. He likes his half-siblings, but if they come between him and his own, he will not regret drawing blood. He also inherited a lot of Cersei's tendency to think of himself as an actual beast among men. I'm not sure if I'll be doing another drabble bout the kids. It really depends on the response. Anyways, until then. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to leave your comments, questions and concerns! Hope you have a good day!


End file.
